


Caring

by LeesaCrakon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Cussing, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, anti-bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: Connor doesn't succeed in committing suicide, but Evan does.





	Caring

Connor couldn’t believe it.

When the school announced the news, everyone was surprised. The quiet, nerdy, kind, anxious kid that was always sitting in the back of the class and too scared to talk to anyone, Evan Hansen, was dead. He’d been found in a forest just outside town. It’d been obvious he jumped from a tree, which Connor honestly thought was kind of stupid, but unlike his plans, it had somehow worked. Connor had liked the guy, even though they hadn’t been friends. He seemed nice enough. It made him sad to think that someone so full of life and potential had dashed all their dreams to pieces in such a way. Connor decided to go to school for a week without getting high in Evan’s memory. Not much of an accomplishment, but it was the thought that counted.

There was an assembly for suicide awareness, and there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Even the crackheads like Connor and the tough, football guys shed a few tears. Connor hid his face, though, especially when he saw his sister near. There was one guy that caught Connor’s eye that seemed more upset than the rest. He had glasses, black hair, and had a really dorky laugh (he wasn’t laughing now, but when he did, it was dorky), and Connor was pretty sure his name was Jaiden. Or Jared. Something like that. so, when the assembly had begun, he sat by him. Connor could hear him sniveling and swearing under his breath as their school principal got up to give a speech.

“He doesn’t give a damn. No one gave a fuck about Evan. All of this is bullshit,” Jared whispered to himself, making Connor snap to attention. He looked at the other teen quizzically to see that a few tears had escaped the confines of his eyes and his lip was quivering.

“Sure seems like you cared,” Connor whispered, causing the boy to whip his heads towards him, eyes wide and fearing judgment. “Relax, I’m not going to kill you,” Connor muttered.  _  
_

_Too sober to kill you.  
_

“I know, you just surprised me. I didn’t think anyone was listening,” Jared explained, twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands, kind of like what that Evan guy used to do when he had to talk to somebody. Connor raised an eyebrow and Jared sighed.

“I’m just- No one here actually cares about Evan. Hell, I didn’t care about Evan until it was too fucking late and he…he killed himself. I-I wish I’d been a better friend. Maybe if I was, he’d still be here,” Jared said, voice thick with emotion. Connor awkwardly patted Jared’s shoulder.

“You aren’t the only one to blame. We’ve all messed up. That’s just the way it is,” Connor said gruffly. Jared glared at him and hugged his knees to his chest. Connor sighed and turned back to look at the anti-bullying video that was playing. At least he’d tried.  


End file.
